


Sway With Me.

by Minjoonalist



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Dom!namjoon, Double Penetration, F/M, Multi, Public Sex, Unprotected Sex, bts - Freeform, dom!hoseok, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minjoonalist/pseuds/Minjoonalist
Summary: You love celebrating your anniversary, it was the only special part about summer that you looked forward to every year- But when your husband Is unable to make the availability due to his job- You thought why not make the best of it?----Hoseok’s eyes showed every amount of humor in whatever he and your friends were discussing— but something about them...something much deeper resides within them that lets you know he’s aware.Maybe it was the way they would narrow every so often, or the shiny glint of arrogance that you were so accustomed to whenever he knew something no one else did, but then you would only have to watch as he bites his bottom lip so suddenly before he's shifting to lift his head in your direction.He’s watching you…
Relationships: Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM/Reader
Kudos: 20





	Sway With Me.

It’s the overly pungent scent of salt-water that makes this daydream real within the matter of 10 seconds. A bright view out to cloudless blue skies and one big invisible line allowing the ocean’s waves to it every so often. There's a moderate breeze that wafts through the secluded area of the boat you inhabited and you’re resisting the strong urge to cringe, when it's whipping through your hair and yellow fitting sundress.

As ironic as the situation may seem, you weren't too fond of boats and especially not the Ocean. However- there was only one reason you’d ever allow yourself to step foot on one and that was because you refused to let your anniversary go by on a beautiful summer day, without humoring the man you loved most.

your husband Hoseok.

The man who managed to keep your heart on lockdown for the past few years and also the same man who unfortunately held a Job as an on-call Sea captain. Again Ironic, _that you_... _his wife_ , held no promising emotions towards the big bodies of water as he did and yet here you were, spending a hot summer afternoon on some random gathering Just to make up for the fact that he wouldn’t be home to help you celebrate this special day.

As if on cue, the soft ring of your phone lulls at your ears and you twist lazily within your seat back towards the pallet bar top. The glossy surface shines with your reflection and you nearly curse at the wild state of your hair along with the subtle haze of your eyes. You sigh out in remorse, fixing your loose strands with your fingers- tight knots making it harder than usual to detangle. You then look over and towards the device sitting beside the condensating glass filled with melting ice and remnants of what was a long island tea.

_I should probably ease up on those…_ you think to yourself, but immediately you’re reminded of the vibrating phone in front of you.

You look down towards the screen, a small smile tugging at your lips from the caller ID. a pink heart with the name ‘hubby’ glowing within your view and you’re picking it up to swipe the accept button.

“Do you usually call all your charter guests like this? Or was my name that unmissable.” you speak instantly into the receiver.

Like having a bucket of cold water thrown on you, your husband’s boisterous laugh sets off a chain of goosebumps all over your skin. “You mean, besides seeing my last name following it? That's not very common.” Hoseok replies, making your smile spread ear to ear. “ I didn’t think it was really you, but...are you seriously on the boat right now? I haven't seen you.” he goes on to ask, genuine curiosity only making you a bit more nervous to answer.

You bite your lip looking up to the employee behind the bar who had his back turned and focused on mixing some kind of mystery drink. When you’d arrived, the very first thing you’d notice within this outside room was him. How the snowy headed bartender maneuvered freely to his liking; practicing different tricks with the expensive bottles and you weren’t surprised to see such skill under your husband’s command.

“Wouldn’t you like to know, _Captain_.” You say with a lowered tone of voice and hope that even through the static line of the phone, your husband would be able to pick up on your seductive Teasing. You waited, hoping to get a certain reaction out of him and also hoping to get your point across for the idea you wanted to suggest.

“I’d like to know a lot of things Mrs. Jung, more importantly-how you could possibly manage to get on a last minute charter I was only assigned to two days ago.” Hoseok’s tone becomes deeper and matches- if not, surpasses your level of seduction. Just the sound of it has you shifting uncomfortably in your seat and it only excites you for what could come on the rest of this boat ride.

“Oh it's...Ms.Y/l/n...” You correct him.

Hoseok pauses on the line and for a few seconds you’re only left with his perplexed breathing. The silence has a nerve wrecking effect on you and you were right to feel it, not knowing how he could take hearing that information.

He snorts with disbelief “What?”

You breath in, subconsciously turning yourself away from the bar and hopping off of the bar stool. Not that you thought the bartender would be listening, but suddenly you felt this was turning into a conversation where you both would be needing more privacy. “ My last name will be Y/l/n while I’m here.” your heart races as you say this. “Wouldn’t want anyone to figure out who’s fucking the captain, would we? Could get messy.” You whisper lower into the phone, glancing behind if anyone else would be there.

Hoseok pauses again but this time it’s much shorter, he couldn’t understand why that would be considered a problem...

“Y/l/n huh? wow haven't heard that in a while. Although I’m not following how our marriage would complicate anything...—what are you trying to tell me?” He asks slowly, his gravelly voice beckoning the answer to fall out of your mouth and it still amazes you, the effect he easily has on you even through just a phone. Your heart stutters in your chest and you lick your lips, thinking if you were ready to go on. You were wondering if he’d be willing or as lenient with the suggestion, but as open as he is- you were finding this to be way more difficult to voice.

You swallow, looking ahead of you to the skyline “How would you feel if we pretended not to know each other?”

There's a _long_ pause.

“Roleplay?” He tries “ Wait, you want me to pretend as if you haven't been in every part of my daily routine for the last three years?” he continues in a bewildered tone.

In the background, it sounds like he’s moving something, a clatter of various noises echoing from the receiver and into your ear, but you pay it no mind. Instead you’re listening in on the slight concern that isn’t normally etched into his voice- the sound of it putting your butterflies into overdrive.

The thought brings a humorous twist to your conversation, your mouth turning up with a half smile. After years of being married to you, the man had a right to be scared of your mischievous mind, especially after everything you both experienced. That being said, he also knew you were smart enough to not push him past his breaking point, you just didn’t know if this would be part of it.

“It’s four, at least as of today.” You suddenly mumble in a small voice.

Hoseok gives a bemused chuckle “ I know, princess.”

You don’t reply, waiting silently for him to really contemplate the situation.

“...You are aware what kind of ride this is, right? You’ll have to uh... _Socialize_ in order to stay on, it’s part of the host’s rules.” he suddenly says a bit more seriously and it makes you wonder if he thinks this would be too much to ask of him. A chill suddenly falls down your stiff spine at the thought of actually pissing him off, no telling how he would have you pay for it down the line.

You begin to panic “I-...yeah? That's the point, but Hobi, I’m sorry...we don’t have to if it's too much.”

“ _Shit_ …” He breathes into the phone with astonishment and it startles you from your sinking thoughts. “ _what am going to do with you?_ This just might be the hottest thing yet…I don’t know how I’m managing to survive this long, when you’re constantly coming up with things like this.” He scoffs affably.

You blink, letting your mind put the sentence together and it causes you to let out a breath of relief. You grin cheekily “Captain, I don't know what you mean? I'm just another guest of the Kim party,” You say thoughtfully and you’re finally moving forward from the bar. You walk towards the direction the salty wind was smacking into you, the edge of the second level being your final destination and you’re leaning over the silvery metal railing to stare out above the bustling first floor.

“ _Single and ready to mingle_ , might I add.” You’re jumping back into your lower tone from earlier.

“I swear you’ll be the fucking death of me...” He mutters more himself than you and while hearing him speak so low, you’re thrown off by the wind blowing over his voice from his side of the line. _He’s in a new location..._ you think, but you’re brushing the fact off way quicker than you probably should.

“Captain Jung, It’s a little unprofessional to be cursing in front of a guest, don’t you think?” You proceed to sigh from his tone, trying your best to stay in character.

“...I suppose, but... It's also unprofessional to want to rip that dress off of you and remind you who you belong to. I guess we’ll have to talk about that at another time _Ms.Y/l/n_.” He gives a salacious retort into the phone and although the statement has a hot streak of heat flooding your core- you’re straightening up to look around your surroundings, your husband nowhere in sight.

You frown, knowing that the only way to view you, would be somewhere from the deck below. So looking down on the first floor filled with people, you couldn’t seem to make out any sign of his distinct features that would give him away. Even as you turned your head to look back behind you, your husband just simply couldn’t be found.

“Ho-... What-... _How_ do you know I have on a dress?” You question, taking a look around, Just one more time and you suddenly feel vulnerable not knowing where he is. “Hoseok, where are you right now?” You chew on your lip.

He chuckles into the line once again, clearly enjoying your mini- panic and if only you could see the way his eyes roamed every curve and detail on your body from the below deck- you’d know just how much he was looking forward to **_mingling_** with you later on. You also didn’t know that your husband would begin to wonder how well you would behave when it came to you interacting with other men. _Would you flirt with them? Make them think they actually have a chance…_ but maybe hoseok wasn’t so opposed to watching someone else go for his wife. You are _his and his only_ , but again—the thought of knowing you could easily have someone wrapped around your finger, sets a fire under him like no other before.

It almost makes him competitive.

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” he whispers huskily, sending a shiver down your spine “...Good luck Ms. Y/l/n, I look forward to your company-” he starts in a dismissive tone. “Wait!” You exclaim, a shy look spreading on your face when you realize he’d heard you. Hoseok pauses once again from your cry, taking in a slow breath when he sees your expression “What happened? What's wrong?” He immediately asks.

You smile slowly, a burst of warmth crossing your chest. “Happy anniversary…”

His mouth parts while blinking up at you, a wry smile you weren’t able to see but hear appearing on his face“ Happy Anniversary, I love you.” Before you know it, hoseok ends the call without so much as letting you breathe a word back.

You let the line go dead, nothing but the sound of crashing waves filling your ears and various commotions from the party below. You look back down towards the first deck- your gaze falling over everyone in a casual manner, but hiding the desperate emotion of wanting to find your significant other. Above, You are left with no luck- only finding about a dozen bodies moving and circling around each other.

“Let the games begin.”

* * *

The first deck is nowhere near that of a typical yacht, but could be considered a bit bigger. It’s decorated within the subtle features of clean white and a balancing navy blue, sorted within small decorative flags, streamers and balloons that were whipping away from the breeze of the sailing boat. You cringe coming to the conclusion you were an attendent to some teenager’s 17 year old birthday party. Just the familiar sight before your eyes had you reminiscing back to your years as a highschool freshmen. Men walking around looking for a partner to talk to and women standing in pairs gushing over someone else who may have asked for their number earlier.

_You really didn’t want to go down there._

What really catches your eye however, is the bubblegum pink and vibrant blue pair standing all the way to the side huddling next to one another. You smile instantly at the couple, the way your best friend Tae and his boyfriend Jimin seemed way too occupied for any other’s company. Your mind takes you back to when you first arrived with them at your side and how they couldn’t seem to stop bickering over why Tae shouldn’t be spending his Saturday at some random event on a boat for singles. Like you, he’s not fond of the ocean and he certainly wasn’t going to allow anyone to make a move towards Jimin, which makes you wonder why they even bothered to attend this gathering in the first place.

Better yet, you wondered who exactly was the neighbor Jimin knew that was the host of this whole charter. Aside from what Jimin tells you about him being extremely smart, sweet, and charming - you wondered what a part-time social therapist with (so you’ve been told) angelic looks was doing, creating a mini version of a single’s cruise?

_Or maybe why he was single to begin with?_

Thinking back to when Jimin had so perfectly expressed, seeing the wonderful man, come in and out of his house on a regular- it was never with company he could ever mistake to be someone of significance. No girlfriends, or even just a friend he’d seen more than once and While you were married, you genuinely had no intention of finding out what the guy’s situation seemed to be. However, a part of you did wonder what he was like and possibly how he looked-

“You know, when I first got on this boat, I thought I’d be the only one up here.” The hairs on the back of your neck stand to alert at the sound of someone talking next to you. “I guess I should have known better than to think no one else would be trying to escape _that_ catastrophe.” His voice is rich and smooth with a melodic bass that has you turning your head so fast -you nearly sprained your neck. A very tall, well tanned man stands by you, looking down fondly at the bodies of people moving around. You nearly choke on air from the sudden presence, not hearing when he’d made his way near you or when Yoongi allowed him to enter this area.

While turning his way, all thoughts of your husband and bestfriend flies out the window, the harsh breeze still whips at you and you’re eyeing him up and down while he’s not looking. He towers over you with long lavender hair falling to the back of his neck and it contrasts to the green, long sleeved sweater-paired with fitted black slacks. The man is dressed more formally than you’d like to admit intimidates you, however the shy smile he gives once he doesn’t hear a response from you, has you collecting yourself before he could notice.

“ Oh, I’m sorry if I interrupted you.” he laughs nervously, a deep dimple popping up on his left cheek and almond eyes sparkling with subtle concentration. He gives off the aura of a free spirit that's close to your husband’s sunny one, but only his contains a more earthy vibe to it. The detail itself has you smiling back at him, a warm rush of ease coming over you from his friendly manner.

“Oh no! You’re good, just caught me off guard is all. Honestly, I was just being picky about what bar I wanted to go to. the best ones are always hidden where most guests won’t go.” You wave him off playfully, your fingers tapping lightly on the phone that buzzes within your hand and you look back to where your empty glass still sits untouched by the occupied worker. “-But I’ll also add that I rather be standing right here than down there with those people.”

The new man nods in return, turning to look back over the railing and you don't know why but you can't help to stare at him just a little- trying to get a feel of his intentions for this sudden presence. When he shifts back, you’d only just then notice the half empty, crystal glass in his hand as it appears magically from his side. He takes a sip from it, a tiny hiss leaving his mouth after the dark liquid slides down his throat.

_How long has he been on this boat?_ You come to an alert, thinking if he’d been up here long enough to hear when you were on the phone with hoseok. The conversation wasn’t too long ago and from where it seems, he’s had that drink made for him a few moments prior.

“ I don’t blame you, sneaking off while they entertain themselves is usually my go to...” He says bashedly, a smile waiting to break across his face. “You must take these kinds of rides often huh?”

You nod, carefully taking your eyes off of him, realizing you’re probably staring too long. “ Oh _no_ , I hate boats, I’m only here for my hu-,” Your eyes widen, catching your slip and you cough to cover up the sound “- My _Friend._ Yeah!Um my friend invited me to attend and I couldn’t say no to him.” You then motion out to the floor beneath you. “Or-... whatever this is.”

You hear a blanketed chuckle as he tips his glass back once again, a strong urge to match him rising in your chest and you laugh nervously, hoping he didn’t catch that. _You needed to be more careful or else your cover could have been blown_. “What about you? Is this usually where you meet your future Wife?” You joke, cautiously taking in his reaction.

“Mm!” He jerks abruptly and nearly chokes. You step back, watching as he swallows and coughs much more vicious than you were only moments ago, but then again; something tells you his is actually real.

“Wife?” he sputters “ No, definitely not the case. Even if I were to have a _partner_ , I certainly wouldn’t come here to find them on this boat.” he scoffs.

“Then where would you go?” You question.

You’re a little curious about him, wanting to dive a little further before telling the guy to take a hike. Afterall, as a _single woman_ , you were supposed to mingle, but with the nagging alarms starting in your head, there was this familiarity with how easy your first conversation came from the stranger and of course there was the fact that your husband was somewhere _observing._

“Where's the fun in telling you that?” The sudden arrogance appearing in his tone has you taken aback, bringing you from your thoughts.

Your brows lift as he looks at you, finding an expectant gaze glued to him and it's striking enough to have him lift one of his back- a flash of vindication falling behind his brown orbs. He suddenly straightens up a little, a single finger going to push his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

“I’m kidding...I doubt there's any one place to find someone. Truth is, I actually have no clue where to find someone like that- I just _meet_ people.” He says, a wry sexy smile coming onto his face and the small detail in him, already has you confirming a few ideas in your head.

_First… He’s way more attractive than you’d first thought him to be and Second...You have no doubt he’s here to speak for more than just a friendly conversation._

“I’m Namjoon by the way.” He's now turning towards you, stretching out a slender hand - golden skin matching the shade of his face perfectly.

You blink.

“Namjoon? As in Kim, Jimin’s neighbor?” Your voice almost squeaks going a pitch or two higher. _Just your luck._

He lets out a humorous scoff, his brows dipping at the mention of your friend and possibly from how spooked you might’ve looked while reaching your hand out. “I- uh...Yeah?” Namjoon’s smile seems to never fade, but the look of confusion still resides in his eyes “ I didn’t realize he made me so famous? Which is worrying the more that question settles in.” He then slowly frowns just as he says that, eyes going distant in the process.

Meanwhile the salty air surrounding you both, fills your mouth enough to make you realize how much your jaw has dropped. Parted lips immediately snapping shut from embarrassment and the more you stand there to gaze up at him, the more you find yourself just as perplexed as when your friend described him to you. _So he’s the neighbor Jimin claims to have never seen in a relationship? The one he thinks has commitment issues?_ You wonder even further while thinking about how much he perfectly matches everything the pink haired kid described him to be, If not- it wasn’t enough. He was _gorgeous_ \- exuding a confident energy that reminded you so much of hoseok’s. He was clearly the kind of guy you expected to be taken the moment you laid your eyes on him and had it not been for Jimin or this conversation, you’d assume he had partners lined up at his door. You wouldn't be surprised to find that he does.

Jimin made sure to peak your interest for the man and seeing as over exaggeration was always a part of Jimin’s eccentric personality— You couldn't help but glance down to the spot near the boats edge to seek him out. When you do, you find him turned with his back facing you, his perfectly styled cotton candy hair contrasting with your best friend’s right beside him, his shoulders shaking with what you knew was a full body giggle and before you know it, you’re looking beyond him to see what was causing his enterta-

Your heart stops.

A crisp all white button up, sinful black slacks and wavy black hair sweeping away from his forehead— your husband Hoseok stands proud and breathtaking in front of the duo. You swallow, watching him thrive in an easy and yet accomplished manner. His hands falling within his pants pockets and even while he has the perfect view of you and namjoon, he doesn’t dare glance your way once- his sunny smile making your heart race.

Although you were a good distance away you could still watch the muscles of his face twitch with Joy, the easy going look making him seem content, but then... **it's his eyes**. Hoseok’s eyes showed every amount of humor in whatever he and your friends were discussing— but something about them...something much deeper resides within them that lets you know he’s aware. Maybe it was the way they would narrow every so often, or the shiny glint of arrogance that you were so accustomed to whenever he knew something no one else did, but then you would only have to watch as he bites his bottom lip so suddenly, before he's shifting to lift his head in your direction.

_He’s watching you…_

“You must be Y/n. Jimin did ask me if he could bring a friend along, something about how important it was to have you meet someone here. ” Namjoon’s voice is what brings you back from the deafening mix of exhilaration and fear strumming through you.

“Huh?” You look back towards him as he arches a brow. “O-Oh! Right, yeah-...um he was very excited about getting me on this boat.” You lie through your teeth. _after finding hoseok’s work files on his desk, you immediately noticed his name under the guests list and practically begged the guy… “_ Had I known what I was signing up for, I probably would have thought it over more.”

Your body is under attack from the butterflies, when the male standing in front of you, beams with amusement. Namjoon, as he claims himself- bites at his bottom lip to suppress his laughter. A habit he makes more common the longer you both speak, his eyes sparkling with a knowing look. “I hear that more often than you think. Even I second guess myself for these, but I promise it’ll all work out in the end. You won’t regret it.” Namjoon then goes for another sip of what was the last of his drink, a hidden smile disappearing behind the crystal glass pressing to his lips. He winces, downing it in one go and then he’s setting it on the flat metal railing. You eye it before looking to the small crowd once again, still finding your husband within a perfect view of you.

You weren’t too sure how long you kept that gaze, but as if sensing you- you’re frightened to see Taehyung’s smile drop and turn to shock as he glances away from what Hoseok was whispering in his ear. Your face lowers when your husband smirks, your best friend’s stare moving rapidly over the crowd-- roaming until they eventually landed on you.

“Looks like someone has their eye on you…” You’re jumping before namjoon’s voice could truly register to you. Why you were so jittery all of a sudden, you didn’t understand, but what's worse, was that now you couldn’t stop wondering if Hoseok had let your best friend in on what exactly was happening between you two. Everything seemed to be happening all at once. While you were currently shrinking under your best friend’s questioning gaze, you could feel as Hoseok burns his eyes into your figure shamelessly and at that Namjoon shifts beside you from your lack of response. You were afraid to admit that because of him doing so, there's the tiniest flutter in your stomach at the thought that Namjoon could see he was trying to get your attention.

“He could be looking at you.” you’re glancing his way, looking towards Namjoon just in time to catch him parting his mouth in shock.

You commend yourself for the smug expression you manage to to put on, watching as he glances back down towards your husband almost appreciatively. You miss how Hoseok meets his gaze, to find a curious Namjoon giving him a once over and he does the same- except, once Namjoon looks away...he’s going right back to you, taking his time to run fully over your beautiful profile with a hungered look in his eyes.

“I’d be flattered, but I don't think that would be fair to you.” He laughs, coming to look back to you. Your stomach just about drops, from those words and his much different gaze. You didn’t know it was from the thought of him possibly knowing you were married to Hoseok or if it was because of how fast Namjoon had managed to change those Innocent eyes into a stare so intimidating.

You tilt your head, swallowing “Why’s that?”

Namjoon bites his lip again as he smiles, taking a cautious step closer. It’s a flirtatious move and that you notice, but just for that moment, you didn’t mind when you have permission to let someone so gorgeous melt you with just his stare alone. “He’s a good looking guy, I’ll give him that...but I just can’t see myself, passing up an opportunity to get to know you.” He grins suggestively, you never thought anyone but Hoseok would be able to cause so much warmth to your cheeks.

You clear your throat at the flash of lust hitting you “An opportunity to get to know me or an opportunity to get in my pants?” You question, not forgetting the fact that this was a man, who apparently had never been in a relationship before.

He hums, narrowing his eyes to look over you “mmm, good question,” he nods as if he was truly thinking hard about his answer, which you soon find to not be the case. He suddenly points towards your legs “-You’re not wearing pants, so I don’t think it’ll be too hard.”

For some reason, you actually look down at yourself and watch as the long dress clings to your figure.Your cheeks get even hotter, but you pout anyway at the way Namjoon’s laugh seems to sound out through the small area at your cuteness. He steps back away from you, watching as your face contorts with a mixture of humor, embarrassment and maybe irritation. He then makes it barely noticeable when he goes to grab for the empty glass in front of him, paying no attention to anyone else but you for the moment.

You don’t budge.

“Hey, look I’m a nice guy- I don’t go around asking to get into women’s pants and not to sound cocky, I usually don’t have to.” He chuckles with offendment from your accusing glare, his glass filled hand gesturing in his surrender “ I’m not opposed however when it’s the other way around. I’m single, not an asshole and besides I only host these parties for my fellow friends. Most of the time I’m not interested in any of them. They want something serious and I rather just have fun while I'm young.”

_Oh?_

Another dangerous and also dumb, Idea comes to your mind that you can’t help but ask. “Have you ever found someone you liked before?”

He stops to think before he smiles again. “Yeah.”

Your brows shoot up “Really? How did that go?”

Namjoon laughs while blowing out a puff of air. “You really want to know? No judging?” he then narrows his eyes reluctantly, falling victim to your eagerness of finding out about his lovelife and you nod in return. He sighs “ Alright. To keep it short and simple...I screwed their brains out and we never dated again.”

You frown “That seems kind of harsh.”

Namjoon shrugs “ It’s whatever, we both wanted that. They offered and I was willing.”

Your frown deepens and before you know it- your voice changes towards a more subtle tone “So if I offered you sex, here on this boat- you would say yes?” You conclude and you’re shaking your head with skepticism when he shrugs in what you assume, was confirmation “ No fucking way, you just met me.” you just about squeak out your response and he’s winking at you as if that would appease your curiosity.

“That's the point of this ride isn’t it? Finding someone and getting to know them?” By this time, he’s turning away from you- giving you the opposite view of his thick chest to be met with a defined back and somehow it could still look just as good under a fluffy green sweater.

“I don’t usually participate in this, unless someone actually catches my eye.” He then mumbles and you’re hesitating before following him to the private bar you’d spent most of your morning at.

Coming from the new angle, you never took in how intimate the room really was. With most of the light coming from the sky’s glow as a result of the sun- the circular lights that shine dim on the ceilings, would still be barely enough to illuminate the space in the dark. Unless you were standing directly in front of the well lit bar top, it was hard to be able to make out the person’s face in front of you. The Glossy wooden design, accompanied by the smooth bourbon leather bar stools and twin sets armchairs on opposite sides of the room. Not to mention that the ceiling and floors themselves were bathed in a rich burgundy, pulling the entire room together.

It’s private, a reason you’d chosen to stay up here, but also close and forcibly sensual. Again another reason you chose this location, however just not with the man you had in mind...well at least now, not besides the one currently asking the bartender Yoongi for another whiskey.

“So I’m assuming, I’m that someone this time.” You come to rest your phone and elbows at the space you preoccupied earlier before your phone call with Hoseok. Speaking of, you haven't missed the last few vibrations of your messages popping up. A few unsurprisingly coming from Tae, but then another coming from Hoseok.

“Bold assumption...but yeah, I wouldn't mind spending my time with someone as beautiful as you.” While Namjoon gets ready to defend himself, you glance down towards the recent message of the man you’re married to _._ You get ready to read them, your heart jumping in your chest when another comes in. _It was probably best not to check them in front of Him_ , you think to yourself, looking back over to the lavender haired male whose focus was momentarily deterred by a new drink being handed over towards him.

_Oh what the hell..._ you pull up your phone too quickly to comprehend your actions before you’re skimming over the messages from Hoseok.

**_Hubby(hearts)_** : Is it too late to be Jealous? He looks like he could jump you any second now.

You’re frowning before your breath elevates in your throat. Thinking of Hoseok and his responses to you, but more importantly how his latest seemed to match what you and Namjoon were talking about. _Was he really Jealous already?_ You bite the inside of your cheek, heat crawling up the back of your neck and spreading up to your face at Namjoon’s compliment for finding you beautiful and not to mention that your husband was aware of your hidden lust for the man.

Suddenly the air felt a little too hot and your stomach was coiling into itself. You took a deep breath before tucking your phone away and looking at Namjoon, not paying attention to a single word he was muttering out his mouth--but more to the undeniable ache growing within your abdomen. A foreshadowing feeling dawns on you when you find your new date staring you down and suddenly those alarms that were in the back of your mind made much more sense now.

He’s attracted to you, that you know for sure, but just how much were you attracted to him?

* * *

“ _I need to pee? What are you, five?_ ” you cringe from the bad habit of announcing private information.

You scold yourself silently within the mini bathroom of the upper deck, Standing shameful within your own reflection as you wash away the germs of the public room off your hands. Although it seemed like no one else had even discovered it, you couldn’t imagine not cleansing them before cupping your hands and bringing the cool water up to your flushing cheeks. Why you thought lying about your restroom needs to the sophisticated bachelor like a child would be appealing in the slightest, you didn’t know.

But that wasn’t your problem.

The problem was that you now had to deal with making your way back down towards the crowded area- the place where you knew Namjoon would be waiting for you and also where you’d last seen your husband socializing with his guests.

Before excusing yourself, the both of you had decided it was about time you gathered with the rest of the party. Not to mention the fact that your best friend was and still is blowing up your cellphone with the means to ask you for your whereabouts. In which you quickly remembered to shoot him a text, saying you had gone to the bathroom before coming back down.

_That was a lie, you just wanted to get away._

At the time, there had become this nagging feeling towards the bottom of your stomach, your own body becoming too hot as you slowly began to realize your attraction to Namjoon. Truth be told, you were actually excited to get back to him, his funny manner and charming persona having you to consider keeping him as your date. But, once you both made it towards the first level, you couldn’t keep yourself from wondering when you would run into hoseok, another source as to why you’re constantly pushing down the growing arousal waiting to take over. You were excited to meet him, not knowing the kind of tricks he would have up his sleeve or if he was truly jealous and just the thought that he was out there searching for you already had your knees weakening and your heart pounding harder from the thrill.

You sigh out, knowing all too well that you’re probably getting yourself into a mess. The brief moments you had to get yourself together, falling to an end and before you know it, you’re fixing yourself in the mirror one more time before reaching towards the porcelain white sink for your ring-

Wait.

You scoff, humored by your own actions. You were so used to taking it off and putting it back on whenever going near water, you’d nearly forgotten that you wouldn’t be needing much of it for this day. You then smile sadly, knowing it's home safe on Hoseok’s and your dresser- but wishing it were still on your finger instead.

_On your anniversary...that's funny._

Soon you step back from the reflection over the bathroom sink and turn to exit the small space. You brace yourself, taking a deep breath to grip the handle of the frail white door and you’re exiting out to the exposed walkway.

Like letting out a breath of air, you’re met with the beautiful outside view of the sun setting within the sky. The clear water pushes up against the boat and the sky’s blue quickly turns to a coral pink as the boat makes its rounds on the designated path of the charter. You feel your afternoon quickly turning towards night time and you almost begin to feel guilty for spending most of your day up at the secluded bar, instead of the gathering.

Keyword, _almost._

“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to walk around by yourself?” A voice all too familiar, sends a shock around your system and before you know it, you’re shrieking out into Hoseok's ears so loud he winces in pain.

_Why the hell was everyone scaring you to death?_

You’re snapping around to him, your chest thumping as your heart speeds up to the sight of him. He stands just as put together and confident as you’d seen him earlier, dark hair parted neatly away from his face, but you relish in the beauty of the wind pushing it back even more.

“Hoseok, you scared the hell out of me!” You breathe mindlessly before clutching your chest. The wind around you swaying while you try to make eye contact with him, not noticing the darkness within them.

“If you don’t mind, I prefer when my guests call me Captain.” He frowns tilting his head as if you’d just offended him on the highest level possible.

From his surprising tone, your back straightens immediately. It’s strict and unwavering, catching you completely off guard with the way he doesn’t falter from your slip up. _Oh okay so he’s acting now..._ You mentally kick yourself, realizing this wouldn’t be your husband you’re talking to, but the man who controls everything on this boat.

Hoseok suddenly steps forward from the wall he was leaning on, looking you over the very first chance he gets. at the same time You glance briefly at the spot near the Private bathroom’s door, wondering how long he’d been standing there or if he’d really been waiting on you this entire time. You’d only been gone from the party for about 10 minutes, so you couldn’t think of a moment where you would have seen him on your way up.

“Captain?” the corner of your mouth twitches “I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting you to be out here, shouldn’t you be steering the boat?”

“ I have my second in command to help with that, I do have to keep an eye on my guests.” He looks up to you, meeting your eyes. “Were you expecting _someone else_ to come find you?” Hoseok prompts, the question seeming innocent enough, until he’s hiding one of his signature smirks behind his frown. Slowly your stomach begins to drop, knowing all too well what that very look means.

_Now would be the time to leave..._

“Um no, but I should probably get back to my date. ” You move to side step him.

“Who’s your date?” He doesn’t skip a beat, Tilting his head and moving in your same direction.

_Too late._

“...Kim Namjoon.” You give in, shifting slightly on the other foot and catching yourself from the complete surprise of running into him and just when you thought you’d finally calmed yourself down enough to suppress your sexual urges- you’re faced with the challenge of meeting his sultry gaze down at you in your dress. The look only serves to remind you of his earlier threat, the one where he made his desire of ripping it off of you clear as ever. “I’m surprised you didn't notice him by now, he’s the host of this whole party and I’m sure you saw us talking earlier” As you say that, you’re highly aware of the small steps he continues to take towards you, the gap between you slowly closing.

He grins with a heart shaped smile and you have to keep yourself at bay from your excitement Thrumming through your chest. You knew staying right here with Hoseok could only lead into trouble and yet you felt too weak to leave, falling slowly under his charms. “I only looked because that conversation was being held with you. I couldn’t care less about your little date.”

The butterflies that swirl in you from their familiar owner has a shiver trickling down your spine. By the time you realize it, Hoseok had begun to take steps that would invade your personal bubble- much closer than the normal stranger would take. “Captain…you’re way too close right now.” You breathe in peering up towards him, the wind around you carrying his woody scent up your nose and creating an intoxicating euphoria.

He’s a hair’s inch away from you, so close you could feel every breath he exhales brushing above your face. You blink, feeling the wetness pool out into your underwear and before you know it, hoseok’s arms are wrapping around your waist—bringing your body flushed against his and catching you off guard. “ Then tell me to stop.” He whispers low, leaning into you while grinning like a mischievous child. He snuggles in closer, clearly not caring whether someone could walk around to find you both in such an intimate position.

“How much do you want to bet I can have you cumming in the next 10 minutes?” Hoseok whispers hotly in your ear.

You roll your eyes, your arms coming to wrap around his neck like a second nature— no matter how much your mind protests from the public affection. “Someone could see us and we’re going to get caught. I thought I was supposed to do the teasing today? ” You whine out, but your heart skips once the plush of his lips connects to the bottom column of your neck. You sigh immediately in pleasure, the tiny kisses trailing up further along your heating skin until he’s connecting his lips onto yours. You moan instantly into hoseok’s mouth, his tongue slipping in with no introductions and claiming yours hungrily- teeth clashing, a low groan coming from his throat.

“Fuck I’ve been wanting to do that for a while now, you have no clue how bad I want you princess.” Those words instantly have you melting. You wring at your hand nervously, your cheeks warming even though you hear him call you that every single day. Right now, it feels different. having your husband address you like a complete stranger, which he was clearly failing at.

_But so were you._

“Hose—ow!” You yelp at the abrupt sting of a pinch from your side, a clear warning coming from your slip up once again.

He chuckles watching you pout up at him with a glare “What? This was your idea, how could you be struggling this much to keep up with it?” Your eyes flicker down to where his teeth lowers into his bottom lip and while doing so, you miss the important shift in his gaze as he bunches one hand into your dress “ Or do you want me to fuck you that badly, you can’t follow a simple order?”

A gasp brings unexpected air into your lungs. Hoseok Notices immediately, his smug attitude seeping out in dangerous waves, making you weaker by the second. You could still feel as the cooler breeze caresses over your exposed thigh, your attention momentarily caught by the realization that part of your dress had been lifted by him and that he had somehow managed to block it from anyone else’s view with his body.

Your eyes widen, Hoseok’s warm calloused hand loosening its grip on the thin fabric and slipping easily onto your bare hip. It wasn’t long when that same hand had easily hooked onto the lace of your thong, beginning to pull it steadily down your thighs. You chew on the side of your heating cheek, not one word of protest leaving your mouth when he lowers himself to pull it further down your soft legs and he gazes up to gauge your reaction. His other hand comes with him, his entire body crouched to your viewing, when it wraps around your ankle. Hoseok then whistles, shortly eyeing your clear strapped heels— a rare sight to see you in the pair.

“This is probably the first time I've ever seen you in these... —up.” He pulls at your ankle, motioning for you to step out of one side of your underwear and you oblige.

Your nerves ignite for the umpteenth time today, small echoes of distant voices and commotions happening below, making you remember how exposed you and your husband were. “You should wear these for me, more often.” Hoseok then comments, breaking his character and bringing you back to him. You eye your underwear gripped lazily within his hand as he has you step completely out of them, before taking them fully in his possession.

“The shoes or my panties?” You swallow.

“Both.” Hoseok lifts a brow, but smirks anyway.

“ I don’t see the point if you’re just going to take them off anyway.” You clench within yourself, now aware of the wetness trickling from your core and nothing prepares you before you’re feeling his hands run gently up your dress, on your legs and stopping to squeeze at the soft flesh of your ass. He lifts it more, exposing your bare pussy to his viewing, eyes lighting up from the shiny evidence of your arousal. Your chest begins to rise harder from the predicament, a frown gracing your features when it looks as if Hoseok’s mouth was watering from the sight.

_Holy hell..._ “ That is a good point.” He whispers huskily while bringing his face closer to inspect your sodden folds, he then brings his hand up— an unexpected gasp leaving your lips when his fingers come to glide over the sensitive area. “Is this all for me princess?...Or maybe it's from that little date of yours…” His voice lowers, the single digit slipping past to brush over your awakened clit. Hoseok frowns once again, no doubt the thought alone was stirring something green within him.

Your nerves getting the better of you, you whine and then move to pull weakly at his hands, Your thighs squeezing together in anticipation and a chill falling down your spine from the cold brush of air sweeping across your lower half. He smiles in return, eyes shooting up to your lust stricken face and then glancing back towards your drenched core. “ _Or maybe_... it’s both of us.” He then concludes more with himself than you.

You whimper, one of Hoseok’s fingers dipping towards your entrance, rubbing small circles around it. “It's for you...it's always for you.” you bite your tongue to suppress a moan, your eyes shooting up around you to check for anyone who might walk by, your voice letting you down when he pushes his finger inside you entirely to the knuckle. As if your body wasn’t betraying you before, your knees nearly give out and Hoseok steadies you'd immediately, fast reflexes having him grip your hips even harder while simultaneously pumping his finger into you. “Oh? Why me? You don’t even know who I am...unless you’re lying to me princess. ”

“I-Im not.” You try hard to smother another moan, your walls clamping around the small friction of hoseok’s finger and he adds another and then a third, making you throw your head. You clamp a hand over your mouth, continuous strings of loud whimpers slipping through it and Hoseok shows no mercy, pumping them in and curling them deliciously as your walls protest to the sudden stretch.

You barely notice your leg being lifted on his shoulder, your husband’s face getting closer to your burning core and you’re coming to look back down towards him- his tongue striking across his bottom lip once again. “Princess, I’m going to taste you...be a good girl and stay quiet okay no sound under any circumstances understand?” His voice instantly goes strict and he’s blowing out cool air over your clit, triple fingers falling deeper in you. Your chest heaves with every exhale, each pump of his hand adding to the growing fire within your belly and already it felt as if you could cum just from his fingers alone.

He lifts a brow in return from your silence “ Come on Princess, tell me- do you want Daddy to eat you out until you cum?” Hoseok whispers loud enough for you to hear, his tongue then sticks out to your view- lightly flicking over your slit just to egg you on.

“Y-Yes Daddy.” You moan breathlessly, rocking your hips on Hoseok’s hand as your release nears. Apparently that was the wrong answer however, a very sharp nip coming to the outside of your folds followed by a hard spank to your inner thigh.

Your knees jerk from the sudden pain, Hoseok’s narrowed eyes pinning you down with a death stare. “ What did I say princess? Make another sound and I promise you will regret it by the time I’m done with you.”

Instead of confirming his orders, Hoseok smirks while watching you clamp your mouth shut. He rubs on your heated skin, soothing the area of impact from the slap and mutter’s “that's my princess.” before you’re feeling his lips wrap around your pussy.

You’re clutching the railing for dear life, struggling to keep yourself up when his tongue immediately licks a hot streak from his thrusting fingers and up until it swirls skillfully around your clit. In a matter of seconds, your level of pleasure had skyrocketed up into a quickened frenzy of chasing your orgasm. His mouth suckling and low groans vibrating heavily into you, it felt as if he trying to rip a cry from your lungs and once Hoseok targets you’re bundle of nerves solely with a quickened pace, he has your back arching with a violent bend- pushing your core more into his face and his name falling two pitches too high from your mouth as you were just on the edge of falling into your release.

Suddenly everything stops.

That beautifully sweet burn of hot pleasure fades away and you’re well aware of Hoseok emptying his fingers from your walls, while simultaneously dropping your leg from his shoulders. Your eyes shoot open immediately, a wired gaze shooting his way as he stands fully from his spot- a disappointed expression grounding you to the reality of what just took place within the matter of five minutes.

_You screamed his name...you made a very loud noise..._ **_fuck!_ **

Hoseok Tsks’, stepping away to drop your dress back on your drenched legs and pulling on your hips to help you stand up right. “Princess, I thought I made myself clear hm?” He asks rhetorically and Hoseok’s eyes then flicker to your shuffling feet, no doubt putting two and two together on how unfulfilled you must be feeling at the moment. “Now you don’t get cum like Daddy promised.”

“No, Captain please I-I’m sorry, _please._ ” You’re pouting up at him with an incredibly cute expression and Hoseok smiles down at you with a sad one in return.

“Aaw, does it hurt princess? Do you want Daddy's fingers again?” He coos teasingly, pulling you closer into him and ultimately being able to stop your hips from writhing together- making sure you had absolutely no friction whatsoever to relieve your unfinished orgasm. You nod frantically up at him, watching heavily with a fucked out gaze as he brings his glistening fingers up and between you, taking one into his mouth and groaning in ecstasy around it in front of your very eyes.

You’re swallowing hard, wanting so badly to have them back inside you or maybe even something more. Hoseok chuckles wickedly at your desperate demeanor, his guilty pleasure of teasing you until you were begging for his cock- but of course your husband has a different Idea in mind. He then brings the remaining two fingers to rest gently on the outside of your lips, the strong smell of your arousal hitting your nose and before you know it- Hoseok is slipping them past, entering your mouth with the intent to have you mimic his own actions.

When you Obey, You watch as his Mouth parts - his smouldering stare setting your body in flames on top of the previous heat he was inflicting on to you. Inside, you’re immediately sucking every drop of your foreign taste off of his fingers, tongue slipping between them and gathering all that you can before he’s pulling them back out and thrusting them back in.

“Oh Princess, I bet that little pussy of yours is throbbing by now isn't it? Wasn’t it meant for me to stop?” He chuckles, suddenly pressing down hard on your tongue to keep you from answering. All you could do was groan on his fingers and Hoseok nods in understanding “Don’t worry Daddy’s gonna give you another chance to earn your reward.” At the sound of that, he grins while your eyes light up from the suggestion.

Hoseok, slides his fingers out from your mouth wiping them off on your dress and he’s connecting your lips with his for the second time. A sweet chaste kiss that has your heart fluttering from the way it makes your stomach flip and you’re feeling his warmth leave your body too soon before he’s stepping away once again- looking at your disoriented state.

“Lets see…” He ponders silently, looking you over and tilting his head to add for the dramatic effect. When he suddenly grins wolfishly towards you, you’re wanting to sink into the ground at any moment— scared of what he could have in mind for you. Hoseok then reaches for his pocket, digging inside momentarily to fish out what he was looking for and when he finds it- you could swear all color had drained from your face.

“You can’t be serious…?” Your voice comes out with no emotion, triggering your husband to twirl the object around mid-air with a taunting look.

Hoseok parades your underwear in front of you, coming to tower over you with a much more serious expression. When he notices the genuine hesitance in your eyes- his hands bunches them back up to hide them again. “I am…Why, are you nervous princess?” He whispers cautiously, bringing his other hand to lift your face towards him. He then looks deeply into your eyes, looking for any sign of distress “You don’t have to if this is too much. I Just thought it’d be nice to hold on to them, while you were entertaining your new friend.”

_Oh so that was it…_

“You’re testing me? Seriously Hoseok, That's horrible,” You exclaim in disbelief, shoving his chest away hard before you’re hiding your face into your hands and also not believing that you’re actually considering to go the rest of this ride without your underwear. “You’re really asking me to do this, I’m starting to think you actually want me to screw the guy.”

He laughs, A joyous one that has you smiling softly at him, your cheeks heating up from his amusement. Your husband pockets them immediately, pulling you in closer to him once again. “It's only a challenge princess, lets not go that far…” he mutters, leaning down into you to peck your lips and you don’t know how long the both of you are standing in that embrace, but for that brief moment, Hoseok holds you close to him, relishing in the feel of having you in his arms and you’re both staring off in the hot colored hue of the cloudy sky. Nothing but the blissful sound of moving water fills your space and he tries his hardest to tune out the gathering below, smiling ruefully to himself when he remembers he has his duties to attend to and that he would have to let you return to Namjoon.

... _but maybe._

* * *

If you thought strutting down a flight of stairs in heels was hard before, then you definitely knew it was only a matter of time before you would nearly collapse before hitting the first floor. With the current state of your Jelly legs, the only emotions you were able to form at the moment was fear from the thought of falling in front of others and irritation from being denied a well needed release from your husband.You hoped both weren’t showing across your face, your wobbly legs hanging on to carry yourself down each step. Not to mention the fact that you were left without any protection from your arousal, since Hoseok had confiscated your underwear purposely knowing you would have to prevent it from leaking down any further.

With your husband leaving you in your pent up state, you huff miserably while finally stepping onto the first level of the boat. _Why did you agree to this again? Oh right because you’re undeniably weak for him and you’d do anything to have him take this ache away._

“Oh, there you are.” _fuck not now._

Almost painfully, you force yourself to stand up right by the time you hear Namjoon’s voice carry over the moderate melody of a pop song now playing around the crowd. You’d only just just stepped down and already, the towering bachelor had spotted you just as you were struggling to control the heat roaming all over your body.

You look out into his direction, finding not only his gorgeous figure taking slow strides over your way, but that the atmosphere of the entire party had changed since you’d last been down here.

You glance behind him, noticing the new pairs of couples conversing or even moving on to dance with each other. From their view out into the evening air, the sky had definitely moved on into the sight of a beautiful dark orange sunset, any indication of land far beyond a normal swim and you were awestruck at the aesthetic of fairy lights glowing up and around, reflecting in the dark indigo waves.

You’re blushing fast, bringing your gaze back over towards the tanned specimen walking up to you with a dimpled smile.“ For a minute there, I almost thought I would have to come find you.” Namjoon jokes while pulling both hands from out of his pockets. He holds one out to you, eyes sparkling with a new excitement you’d never seen on him before, until suddenly he’s cringing back “Wait...that sounded super creepy.”

You wince, the growing slickness between your thighs and the constant throbbing of your core serving as a reminder of your disappearance. “Oh, Was I too long? I’m sorry if I kept you waiting.” You pout cutely at him, Watching as his eyes widen from your face- his cheeks turning a faint shade of pink and he’s eyeing you as your hand lifts towards him.

“Aah no, I-I’m sure whatever you had to handle was much more important than me.” He clears his throat “-You came just in time anyway.” He waits patiently for you to place your smaller hand in his. When you do, his immediately engulfs yours, the warmth radiating from it- calming your nerves while simultaneously having you look at namjoon and finding the sweetest expression plastered on his face.

You glance around curiously, running over the crowd once more “...In time for what?”

If this was a movie, you wouldn’t be surprised to hear the strong blows of an instrument suddenly sounding off in the background. But sadly that isn't the case, in fact— With your mind still playing catch up, patterns of multiple beats echo out into the small area. You frown, noticing as others move in the direction of what you can assume was a common floor…

_no way, he wanted you to-_ “Dance with me?”

Namjoon grins almost seductively, catching you completely off guard and setting your stomach in untamable knots. His hand gives yours an encouraging tug and you silently allow him to lead you off from the stairs—where the rest of the gathering took place.

In that short time, the walk felt like an eternity consisting of you silently praying not to have your legs give up on you and that He wouldn’t notice the complete look of despair shifting across your face.

Once settled on a spot he looks to you “Ready?”

glancing around,You nod reluctantly and of course he pays not mind to it.

Before you know it, the voice of Micheal Bublé plays out into your ears and you’re being pulled in by Namjoon- a single arm wrapping around your waist respectfully and nothing like the way hoseok had done earlier. _Although part of you secretly wished that was the case..._

You take in a deep breath, your gaze following up to the content male, whose eyes never once strayed from yours and you’d be lying to say that, that alone didn’t have you shrinking back with sheepishness.

“Why so shy all of a sudden?” He begins maneuvering you back, his step skillfully replacing the one you took before he’s turning you in a different direction. You nearly gasp from the swiftness of it, something in the way Namjoon is able to control both yours and his movements together sending your mind off so far, you’d actually begun to forget about the growing slickness between your thighs.

“Not shy...Just surprised is all.” You Manage to squeak out as he turns you again and the arm around you squeezes tighter. You swallow- feeling the hard planes of his chest against yours. He suddenly chuckles arrogantly, no doubt noticing slight arousal in your eyes from the moment and possibly because you currently held the expression of a lovestruck teenager.

“What's so surprising about me knowing how to dance?” He questions, with a tiny frown “You really have low expectations of me as your date, huh?” Your mouth opens and shuts immediately, his arm holding you tighter than usual when he’s suddenly forcing your legs apart to dip your torso low and bringing you back up flushed against him. Again, like how you and your husband were earlier “Well I hate to break it to you babe, but I’m an excellent dancer and even better date.”Namjoon provides confidently, never losing that sweet smile.

You lift a brow towards him, holding back a smile of your own when he rocks you gently sideways, truly sweeping you off your feet as the words ‘ _only you have that magic technique, when we sway I go weak’_ matches every step Namjoon has the both of you taking. “Who Taught you how to dance like this?”

Namjoon, looks to have been completely taken off guard by your question once again. It honestly seems like a continuous habit with him, not expecting someone to question him about personal things or just simple genuine questions he could easily answer. You had begun to wonder if he was used to shallow interactions, remembering his words from earlier when he’d blatantly admitted that he just seems to _meet_ people and now that you’re really thinking about, maybe meeting people was his way of saying that he seems to be the type of guy who only likes one time flings.

In other words, Like your friend thought... _he has commitment issues._

“An old crush of mine.” You’re blinking up to him.

Namjoon watches you carefully as he does a two step, pushing you out from him and twirling you back so that he could miss your reaction to his answer. He then continues “ They were an amazing dancer and the last time we’d ever been together, they taught me how to dance while Another friend threw one of these parties at a dance hall. At the time, I wasn’t up to attending it, but they wanted to hangout with me so bad that I caved and ended up dancing the entire day away with them.” He smiles at the memory, his dimple still popping up even if it seemed to be a sad one. “At that time I realized that maybe I actually kind of _liked_ them? And Stupidly, I made the mistake of sleeping with them that very night without any thoughts of repercussions. I never called or tried to hangout like I said I would...because I didn’t know what to do with that info. The next time we met, suddenly they had a boyfriend and they seemed so perfect together I didn't want to ruin it. So I settled for being a good friend or just a good neighbor…” Namjoon finishes that sadness disappearing from his face in an instant when he’s looking back into your starry eyes.

You on the other hand couldn’t stop your mind from running over the details of what he’d just told you. He’s basically had his heartbroken and as he repeats those quick steps from earlier, you’re able to turn and have the view of your best friend dancing with a giggling pink haired boy. _He’s just being a good neighbor huh?_ You’re blinking to yourself, guilt immediately filling your chest. Namjoon had told you, he’d come up to that bar to escape this party and When Taehyung had seen you talking to him- you could have sworn he looked paler than ever.

_So does that really mean he was trying to avoid a certain person instead?_

He must’ve noticed the look on your face after putting two and two together, your gaze falling behind him once again to the loving couple swaying away with each other. The elder, looking as if to be taking the lead over the boy whose hair matches a blue sky and the blue emotion Namjoon must’ve felt seeing them here together.

“You look so sad,” he suddenly chuckles grinning down at you and surprising you even more with his light personality “No need to feel bad Y/n, I’ve been over Jimin for a long time now-it's not like we were dating.” He assures you, turning you both until eventually the last few notes of the song was beginning to end. He stares down at you watching the relief leave your eyes, a hand coming up to fix the strands of hair that fell out of place in your eyes. His voice suddenly lowers “...No need to feel guilty, I’m glad you begged Jimin to come- otherwise I wouldn’t have been able to meet you, you’re cute and funny…-I guess it’s too bad you’re married though, otherwise I wouldn’t have minded making that mistake again.” He mutters, eyes flickering down towards your lips and you can’t help but to do that same. This is until, that familiar wetness seeping down your thigh, had you snapping back to reality so fast- you immediately found yourself tripping over Namjoon’s feet.

As the song completely ends, Namjoon catches you in time to steady you before you could break your ankles in your heels.

“Wait, what?” You step back in an instant from him “You...You knew about hoseok? This whole time?” You’re gaping up at him as your cheeks ignite on fire from the reveal.

Namjoon shrugs, not seeming fazed by your outraged reaction “Uhh yeah, Jimin specifically asked me if you could attend so you could see your husband. You never mentioned him while we were talking so I assumed maybe it was best not to bring it up and I’m not sure, but I think it’s kind of weird to have the Captain staring me down the entire time we were together...even now.” He explains as if it were the simplest situation. He then waves shortly up towards the exact opposite view where you’d both been standing earlier, your stomach dropping when you start turning towards the direction of it.

Once you do, Hoseok peers out from up above- greeting you both with his own wave and a knowing grin. He sees you wave back, your weak hand hesitating to return the gesture and he winks, a sexy smile shooting both your way- not caring that he’s been found out.

“Yeah, I also found it strange that he disappeared the second you were off to the bathroom, I assumed it was for his duties- but you were also gone for so long and when you came back, you had this hot just fucked gaze in your expression.” You’re listening to namjoon as your husband stares you both down, with an increasingly darkening expression, the one you knew was meant to lure you into his web, an enticing lip bite having you swallowing down your dry throat. Namjoon suddenly steps closer to you, his warm breath sending a shiver down your spine as he whispers close into your ear “ I don't know If I'm reading the situation correctly, but I think he wants us to meet him up there. We’re not going to get much done down here babe.”

And that's when you turn back to meet Him, Namjoon’s lust stricken eyes throwing you off completely and whatever arousal you were feeling before, it was nothing compared to the thought of having him and Hoseok. _Surely,_ _that's not what your husband had in mind...is it?_ Your chest rises harder, when Namjoon suddenly takes your hand in his urging you on and off the dance floor. You’re following him, for the third time today, glancing around at anyone else and noticing that no one seems to be paying attention to your departure.

Well no one but...the total opposite pair watching you both intently as he leads you away quietly up the boat’s first set of stairs.

* * *

All in all, It was fair to say that Namjoon was definitely reading the situation correctly and it didn’t take feeling your husband’s tongue dipping into your mouth as the other witnesses from within the bourbon leather Chair to realize that. Not when Hoseok had made it clear to have your bartender disappear from the space, not when he’d asked Namjoon to lock the room’s only door and definitely not when they’d both made mutual eye contact to assure that this wasn't going to be your average gathering. No, there were plenty of other signs before he had you seated upon the bar top of the secluded room from earlier, but how you could possibly miss any of them before he’d made it his purpose to slip inbetween your legs and to pull you closer so that you could feel his own arousal pressing against you, the amazing friction of his hard erection digging in your core, having you Moan deeply into his mouth _\- fuck what were you thinking about again?_

Namjoon swallows the big lump in his throat, as he sits patiently on the side of you and Hoseok. The both of you looked amazing, Hoseok’s hands trailing up around his wife’s body sensually as he reaches the thin straps of your dress and As if to taunt him, Hoseok slowly tugs them down, Watching the other male intently as He bunches the rest of the dress’s fabric down your chest and sides.

Namjoon takes an inhale of breath, not expecting to have actually witnessed you like this “fuck.” He suddenly shifts uncomfortably in his seat. “ You guys look so fucking hot, I feel like I shouldn’t be here” he says, breathlessly.

Revealed to him, is your fully bared body and he winces almost pained by how much he was turned on to see your supple breasts and smooth skin there for him to touch. His hand flexes by his side and Namjoon can’t help but to lick his lips—eyes falling immediately in between your thighs, once your husband shrugs the rest of your clothing from under your ass and down your legs, discarding the material on the next stool.

Your thighs are covered with your Juices, the glow from the moon doing it’s justice to help bring light into the barely lit room, enough for him to see Hoseok’s hand cup over the area. He sucks back a groan, a beautiful moan slipping out of your lips the second Hoseok slips two fingers into your heat, your hips bucking for more.

“P-Please” you gasp, body igniting on fire “Please Hoseok, I need more.”

With Hoseok’s palm Slipping over your clit and his fingers pumping gently into your core, he chuckles, feeling your hips rock over them. “Am I not enough princess? Do you want some more help?” He curls them up inside you, watching your face contort as he slides his palm down over your clit to release a loud cry from your mouth.

“Hoseok…” you whimper, your release building up fast from the moment he left you hanging before and you were so unbearably turned on, you’re almost embarrassed that it’d only taken a few more of those movements before you were crashing down and cumming instantly into his hand. You cry out, your back arching as your toes curl and you’re panting heavily into hoseok’s shoulder- your head having to loll that way once your orgasm hits you out of nowhere.

“That's right princess, I’m sorry you had to wait this long, you look amazing cumming on my fingers.” Hoseok coos, stroking his other hand down your back soothingly while continuing to thrust his fingers inside of you, riding out your first orgasm.

Namjoon’s mouth parts from the display, his own hips writhing, hands wanting so badly to reach for his confining pants- but he doesn’t know where to begin or if he should do anything before he was told. Again it was so strange to watch you both, feeling as if he was intruding on a very intimate moment, and so instead he opted into just watching the both of you. Although he’d be lying if he didn’t admit he wanted to lick up every drop of you until you were cumming on his tongue, he wanted to feel your body shake under him until you couldn’t beg for more. The desired emotion was written all over Namjoon’s face and maybe that was what caught your husband’s attention.

From the very moment he’d seen you together, it was all he could see in Namjoon’s eyes, the pure desire of wanting something like this with you and he couldn’t explain it, but the thought of Having him fuck you in front of Hoseok- pissed him off to no end but fuck if he didn’t want to see it. Even now, as the patient man sat in his place watching you both- no doubt he was only waiting until you or Hoseok were comfortable enough to let him in and Judging by the way he was painfully hard in his slacks, Hoseok decided it was about time to put the man out of his misery.

“Princess?” He suddenly calls to you, catching you as you were coming down from your high and pulling your face up so that you could meet him with your hazy gaze “I think your friend over there might be a little lonely don’t you think?” You blink confused up towards your husband, his hand then turning your head in the direction of where Namjoon sat quietly -feral eyes glued to the both of you and you gasp having to completely forgotten about his presence.

As he shifts, your eyes then lower further, cheeks heating harder than before- when there's a highly noticeable bulge popping from his pants. “Joon…” You suddenly mutter the new nickname, making him intake a sharp breath and he blinks hard resisting the urge to run towards you.

_Not yet._

“He looks really uncomfortable princess, I think you should help him get more acquainted with us...” Hoseok slowly slips his fingers out of you and helps you down from the bar. It was probably at that moment, you were well aware of how incredibly naked you were in front of two people. There's one of them that has seen you this vulnerable more than a hundred times, but then it's the other...completely awestruck and desperate, watching you intensely when you turn to address him. He never once lets his gaze drift away, looking you completely up and down as your weak legs somehow stay stable enough to carry you over to him, your beautiful physique standing only a few centimeters in front of his knees.

Namjoon Immediately sits up, but he’s baffled instantly when you’re pushing him back down and falling to your knees, spreading his legs in the process. “Y/n fuck-” You’re shushing him before he could truly speak, your fingers coming to line the outside of his bulge wondrously and you’re biting your lip, imagining the size of it. You peer up at him, looking at him as if to wait for his command and when he notices- Namjoon glances toward your husband for permission, finding Hoseok to be palming himself in his pants and he’s looking back towards you, a new fire burning in eyes exactly as you were hoping for.

He then clears his throat, that sliver of arrogance you were able to witness earlier coming into play. “If you’re going to suck me off, I think you need to actually take it out first baby.” Namjoon suggests, his voice going drool worthy deep. “ Can you be a good girl and help me with that?” He frowns, watching you nod in response but that wasn’t enough.

Namjoon Tilts his head, grabbing your face gently to look up at “I need words baby girl.”

“Y-Yes…” You shiver under his stare and it only hardens when there's a part that's missing. You lick your lips, ready to take him into your mouth even more now when you finally mutter “Yes, Sir...please let me taste you.”

Namjoon lets go, appeased. “I’ve been waiting to hear you say that, go ahead baby.”

He groans, feeling as your hands come to undo his belt without being told and you're reaching into his boxers faster than he can realize, your small hand coming to grip at his girth and he doesn’t think he’s ever been so sensitive before. Just that touch alone was enough to have his hips jerking up and you are momentarily stuck taking in the new sight of Namjoon’s cock. Your hand wraps around him, slowly following the equally tanned skin of his length and you’re marveling the long vein curving around it. He wasn’t as big as Hoseok, but still a fairly decent size, In fact it could still be considered bigger than average. While you’re staring at the beads of pre-cum dripping from his pinkish tip, you couldn’t help but to stick out your tongue and run it over the silky skin- a sigh of pleasure leaving Namjoon’s mouth as he melt back in his seat and allows you to wrap your mouth completely around his tip.

With eagerness, you suck hard on it-lifting yourself off with a pop and drawing a low moan from Namjoon before lowering yourself back onto him “Thats it baby, fuck please go lower.” He hisses, feeling your cheeks hollow out as he slides further into your mouth, going deep enough to almost hit the back of your throat. You swallow, lifting yourself higher before going back and beginning a steady pace to completely suck him off.

Even through this, as Namjoon moans out his ecstasy and brings a hand to roam throughout your hair. Hoseok quietly makes his way over to you both, Sitting beside Namjoon as he watches your head bob down on him. Hoseok watches with fascination, wishing that it were him and he almost envies the way, Namjoon lets out a deep groan-chest rising and falling harder as time passes by.

“This is hotter than I thought it would be.” He whispers, noticing the way your hands were clutching onto Namjoon’s thighs for dear life. Hoseok bites his lip, his own hands falling towards his belted slacks and he has no shame, undoing himself. Meanwhile, you’re lowering back down on the other, his rich cologne filling your sense of smell and when you look up at him, you can’t help but to wonder how Jimin could have missed out on someone like Joon. No offense to your Best friend, You loved Tae, but with the way Namjooon’s stare had hot streaks of heat filling up your abdomen, you were getting weaker by the second and your core was throbbing with the need to have him fuck you senseless.

_But what about Hoseok?_

Your eyes widen from the thought and as soon as that realization hits you- you’re suddenly feeling Namjoon twitch in your mouth, his hips beginning to thrust into you and his grip in your hair tightening as his face begins to screw together.

You hadn’t truly thought about it, until now, realizing you would probably have to take both of them at the same time. _Oh god_ … your pussy pools even more, body Fully heated and thank god- you had experience in both places due to Hoseok. You knew without a doubt, you’d have no problem doing so, in fact you actually really enjoyed either one, both holes being able to bring you to a powerful climax if done by the right person.

And in your case _it's usually Hoseok._

With Namjoon’s head leaning back, he doesn’t notice the man next him-watching you both with lethal eyes.

Hoseok didn’t know what possessed him to want this, but in the moment- he couldn’t bring himself to care. Watching how weak your mouth was making the man in front him only added to his own arousal and quite frankly, Hoseok only wanted to fuck you more. While he didn’t exactly have this planned for his anniversary, he doesn’t feel one ounce of regret- not even when he suddenly hears a deep and broken groan exiting Namjoon’s lips as his hips stutter sloppily while thrusting into your mouth.

When Namjoon cums, it takes you a moment to actually register the way he swells before hot spurts of liquid are dripping down your throat. “Fuck, y-yes so good b-baby girl.” He curses, hips jolting and You try your best to swallow it all, the salty tang filling your mouth even more. You have to chance a glance at him as he falls apart before you, Namjoon’s fingers are deep within your hair and you swore you could listen to his soft moans all day if you had the chance, watching his brows furrowed in concentration not to completely lose himself.

When he’s done, he quickly comes back to and almost blushes when he notices that he’s holding your head down still, inwardly scolding himself for having no regard for your position. “ Shit my bad, I’m sorry are you alright? I should’ve warned you. I didn't think you would actually suck the soul out of me.” He rambles while helping you slide himself out of your mouth and you’re surprised to feel how sore it is afterwards...a small smile coming on your face from the fact.

Suddenly there's a tap on your shoulder and you’re turning back to look at Hoseok, Slight concern hiding behind the highly visible lust within his gaze “ What’s your colour princess?” he manages to mumble breathlessly, taking a moment to check if you were still in the right state of mind to continue.

You pause, not having to expect it before you’re nodding in assurance “Green, Daddy.”

Almost immediately his entire body sags in relief and had it not been for how visibly stiff he was in that moment- you might not have caught onto it in the first place. Nonetheless, there's not much time to think over it, your husband suddenly standing from within his seat and you’re being lifted as well, both of his arms coming to wrap around you and he carries you out into the middle of the room. You shiver allowing him to settle you down onto your feet, placing you right where you had a full view of the entire area, including an observing Namjoon, whose only signal to move, came from your husband.

Anxious, you bounce nervously from foot to foot- still highly aware of how naked you were in front of the two fully clothed men. “Princess?” Once again, your husband is calling out to you and you look up at him, innocent eyes sending arousal straight to his length. He cups a hand under your chin, bringing your lips to his and moving them slow and sensually together as he kisses all your worries away. In an instant the feel of his lips has your nerves calming and you’re so lost in Hoseok, you’re completely unaware of the male witnessing the very intimate exchange once again.

_I_ ** _really_** _shouldn’t be here…_ Namjoon tries again to convince himself of leaving, a strong wave of guilt riding up his chest and when he thinks he’s about ready to call it quits, he hears Hoseok whispering out to you, the short moment of love ending and Namjoon swallows hearing your answer.

“Princess, are you okay with taking both of us? Or is this where you want it to end?...we can always finish at home.” Hoseok caresses your face, looking for any sign of hesitation. Deep within you, you have those alarms going off in the back of your head from earlier- the ones that are yelling desperately towards you to end it. You think hard about Namjoon, wondering if this would be a smart move to involve him any further. Maybe if you didn’t know about his situation with Jimin, you wouldn’t have to think twice about the occasion- but even then, for some reason it wasn’t enough to keep you from wanting him so bad.

_This is selfish…_ “I want you both.” You answer finally and once you do, you realize that for both You and Namjoon, there was no turning back once they both had begun to shift around you.

With the both of them knelt on each side of you, you’re biting your lip.

In front of you, Hoseok grins wolfishly, gripping your thighs roughly to pull you towards his face and this time- there’s no introduction before your husband’s tongue has slipped past your folds once again. Immediately your head snaps back and you cry out from instant pleasure - your hands shooting into his silky strands to grip tightly and Hoseok swipes viciously over your clit swirling his tongue and then dipping towards your entrance.

As your mouth parts, your thighs shake uncontrollably and you’re quickly reminded of Namjoon's presence. He follows afterwards, calloused hands coming to run up the back of your thighs and taking his time as if to commit every inch of the skin to memory. You want so badly to see what he’s doing, a battle of butterflies and electric pleasure tumbling in you- your nerves back on high alert as his hands make their way to your ass cheeks.

Suddenly, you whimper out- Namjoon’s hands going separate ways to spread them apart and you’re shocked to feel a wet appendage circle around your puckered hole, licking lightly. You squeak in return, clenching in front him, just to have him pull away. “Baby I need you to loosen up for me, relax yourself.” He tries, caressing over one cheek and bringing his other hand down hard on the other. The action causes you to move onto Hoseok’s face, a sweet groan coming from him as he licks hungrily at your nectar.

Namjoon watches you visibly relax, a shutter rolling down your spine. He continues with his ministrations, a hand coming up behind you to gather at the slick that still coated the outer lips of your pussy- being sure to lubricate his fingers wherever Hoseok wasn't eating you like a starved man. Namjoon’s mouth waters from the thought, wanting to taste you just as much as him- but with the limited time you were all on, Namjoon’s cock twitches in excitement, ready to shove himself deep inside you and fuck you like he never could again. _Well that was more likely the reality...He is having a threesome with a married couple after all._ His mind begins to take a turn, but he’s present enough to still take both of his fingers and slip them into your tight hole, feeling slight resistance until you’re willing yourself to relax on them- another digit being added and having your knees buckle in return. Namjoon hears your beautiful voice call out to him, the three fingers inside you slowly moving out and thrusting back into you, going steady enough until he could no longer feel you clenching and you were opening up enough to be prepped for him.

He then places a sweet kiss on the side of your thigh, peering up and still admiring the hot view of your backside above. Namjoon’s eyes completely glaze over, thoughts of leaving hickeys and marks all over your back sending his arousal sky high and he's biting his lip impatiently as he waits for your husband to finish.

Oh and He does.

Hoseok is feeling so turned on himself- it nearly catches you by surprise when he pulls away, sitting on the ball of his heels. “Good girl, are you all prepped for Daddy princess? Did Sir get you ready for us?” He glances behind you, sending a wink to Namjoon when he feels it's time to continue on- an untamable emotion filling his eyes as well and Namjoon is slipping his fingers away faster than you can answer.

From up above, you’re swallowing in your dry mouth- your core aches and your ass was throbbing, needing more. You’re swallowed in your own lust , desperation to be full of your husband and Namjoon clouding your judgement. “Yes daddy, please I need you.” you whine, rubbing your slick thighs together and glancing behind you to the just as eager man, the feral aura rolling off of him easily having you remember his presence as well “ and you too Sir, please I want both of you to fuck me.” you confess breathlessly and it's all the duo needs to hear before they’re both snapping into action.

Naturally, Hoseok moves into position- deciding to lay himself onto the room’s carpeted floor and he’s staring up at you expectantly, patting his clothed thigh to beckon you closer. “Come take a seat on daddy princess, let me fill that pretty pussy of yours.” his voice drops a few octaves lower, jolting you into action. Almost clumsily you clamber over to him, your shaky thighs lowering you just enough to straddle him and when your knees touch the ground- you’re finally low enough to be situated comfortably on his lap.

Hoseok watches you like a hawk, a passionate emotion written all over his face. Instantly, you’re grinding your hips over him-his covered erection digging into your soaked core and he lets out a pained whimper, both if his hands are coming to grip your hips harshly- digging his nails in. You gasp from the pain, but you’re more focused on the building pleasure as he lets you rock over him. Suddenly, he thrusts up a signal to keep going and your hands immediately go flying for his already undone pants. Like usual, you easily find the band of your husbands boxers, hand barely wrapping around his dick to take him out and you’re overcome with overwhelming excitement. You lift your hips, moving more into a comfortable position and he stares at you, his own impatience getting the better of him. Hoseok takes one hand and helps you line himself up at your entrance, running himself back and forth to coat his tip before using the other to help pull you down on him.

The slide being much easier due to your arousal, Hoseok’s cock stretches every muscle within your narrow walls, pushing continuously until he bottoms out completely in you. Instinctively you’re clenching around him, gasping out shallow breaths from taking on your husband’s thick length so suddenly. Just to test it, Hoseok groans out while lifting your hips to his tip and plunges you back down on him just to tear a loud cry from you.

“S-So big-” Your broken voice could barely reach either of their ears.

Hoseok tries hard to restrain himself from flipping you over fucking you into the ground, no instead he land’s hard smack to ass whispering soft praises in your ear for being able to take him in fully, like the good princess you are. In return he feels your walls move tighter around him, gripping him so tight, he wasn’t sure if he could last too long this time.

“Your turn.” He grits out towards Namjoon, the other male having witnessed the entire encounter, stroking himself right behind the both of you- his cock harder than ever and it was if you hadn’t just brought him to an intense orgasm only moments ago.

You hear when Hoseok calls to him, your ass clenching with anticipation and you’re bending forward over Him, pushing your ass out for Namjoon to see. “Please Sir, I’m r-ready” you can’t help but to beg weakly. “Fuck, okay.” He steps closer fast from the invite, no time to think as he lowers himself as well above you, a curse leaving his lips from how cute you sounded asking for his cock. Just to help him, Namjoon see’s Hoseok’s hands move from your hips, the long digits gripping your delightful ass to open you up for him. He couldn’t resist, No other thoughts than fucking you filling his mind and Namjoon, uses a hand to press into your back- keeping you in place as he lines his own thick cock at your ass, putting slight pressure on his tip and beggining to sink slowly into you. You bunch your nails into Hoseok's chest, a mewl escaping your lips as your eyes flutter shut from the torturous intrusion, your ass needing to be filled with him immediately.

“Joon, _please-ah!”_ You cry out, pushing yourself onto him and simultaneously pushing Hoseok deeper into you. Namjoon follows suit, cursing again when he decides to put you out of your misery and pushes himself in within one harsh thrust. The force of it, has your body jolting forward, a unified sound of pleasure coming from all of you and you’re rolling your eyes, feeling namjoon pull away and fuck himself back in with another thrust- your ass still in the process of getting accustomed to the big stretch.

Your head suddenly drops forwards onto your husband’s shoulder, a deep cut-up gasp being heard from you in the process. Worried, Hoseok removes his hands, bringing them up to cup your face when you’re too silent for his liking. “Princess? are you okay? What's your colour?” he acts fast, waiting for you to open your eyes.

Namjoon swallows, mentally kicking himself for putting too much force into it and being to eager “Fuck, is it too much? I’m sorr-”

“Green.” You’re lifting them open, staring hoseok in his face with a gaze completely clouded in lust, your mind far gone “ I’m green please move, _please_...” you’re sobbing, tears pricking in your eyes and you’re so turned on, you nearly cry in relief when both of them lose their last shred of patience and you’re suddenly having your hips lifted once again and being held up by both of them. Namjoon begins first, starting a slow and steady pace in you but his thrusts were nowhere near that of gentle and Neither were Hoseok’s.

Hoseok thrusts up brutally in you, stretching you to the fullest and fucking you within your sensitve walls while Namjoon groans from behind- his cock taking opposite turns with hoseok. “Fuck, Your ass is so tight baby girl.” he growls, jaw almost going slack from the way you clench in return hearing his praise.

You on the other hand were letting out loud cries. Your body swirling scorching hot pleasure all the way to your curling toes. You’re bouncing over Hoseok and he eyes your beauty, his gaze falls from your hazed eyes to your bouncing tits and he’s suddenly leaning up- His mouth connecting with your hot skin, lips placing wet kisses all over your chest and you’re whimpering, your mouth dropping when he’s then taking a hardened nipple into his mouth and sucking around it. “Hoseo-Angh!...Yes l-like that! Ugh fuck, I’m c-cum-ming. ” You call for his name breathlessly the added pleasure building up the pressure in your abdomen so fast, Just feeling his teeth then nibble gently on the sensitive bud -has you rolling your eyes back completely, a sudden gush of your orgasm wreaking havoc through your body.

You're crashing down hard over him, Your hips stuttering as your body shakes violently- but Namjoon continues to pound into your ass, gasping heavily when he feels you ripple around him.

“ _Oh shit..._ did she just cum? Fuck. Do it again baby girl, I-I want you to squeeze me like that again.” He grunts, the strong urge to make you cum again taking over him and He’s suddenly upping his efforts, his pace getting faster- cock molding into every nerve just right.

You scream out His name, Namjoon’s Fingers moving up trailing along your spine and gripping the back of your neck, raising you a bit further so that he had a better angle to fuck you deeper. Tears stream down your face, the force of his thrusts pushing you right pass overstimulation and then restarting another powerful release. From below Hoseok watches in Awe, completely mesmerized by the way Namjoon pounds into you relentlessly. Being able to thrust into you so hard, he had still had your clenching pussy dripping over his dick.

With every stroke, Namjoon had broken moans falling from your lips, your own hands coming back to hold onto his merciless Hips. “T-Too mu- ch...I c-can’t ah!” You can barely form your words as Namjoon makes his hold around your neck tighter, his other hand holding one side of your waist so tight, you could feel the burn of it, your nerves go haywire and when you’re suddenly feeling his lips kissing passionately across your back- licking and biting constantly it's all you need to before you completely blacking out.

Your mind goes to mush you’re just barely able to hear your husband speak to you from below.

“So good princess, _fuck_ I’m gonna fill this little pussy of yours. You’re doing so well for me b-baby...O-Oh shit- gonna c-cum” He grits his teeth a higher moan leaving his mouth with every dip of your hips. You’re quickly able to watch him fall apart, his thrusts getting harder and sloppier-reaching up so far into you, you’re feeling him hit your G-spot over and over. an Unexpected guttural groan vibrates through his chest when he suddenly goes stiff under you. His dick swells and his warm cum shoots out into you, painting your battered walls within a matter of seconds before the overstimulation of your hips has him slipping out of you- leaving your pussy empty of him, but your ass still overwhelmingly full of namjoon.

And speaking of, He suddenly pushes you forward when he sees that Hoseok is done- your face pressing against your spent husband’s chest with his hand squeezing more around your neck and he keeps your rear end high in the air for him- two smacks to your ass following as he fucks you thoroughly enough to bring your own release.

Namjoon breathes out, his dick beginning to throb. “Yes, Baby girl, keep going for m-me...fuck I need you to cum for me okay?... I’m so fucking close.” He growls and grunts, fucking you with a primal passion and you’re lost, only able to form enough energy to scream his Name out. “Joonie!” Toes curled, thighs shaking-your body gives out on you completely as a silent cry escapes and your mind goes completely blank, all senses around you disappearing as the white hot pleasure overtakes you for a final time.

“Shit, Y/n!” Namjoon’s quick to follow, a final moan coming from him as a dangerous shutter falls over his body- his cock doing the same as Hoseoks, shooting out the warm liquid into the bruised space and he’s suddenly collapsing over you, your body sandwiched between the two.

After a moment to cool down, You groan miserably feeling Namjoon pull out and roll to the side of you and Hoseok. Your Husband groans as well but for a different reason “ Oh thank fuck, you guys were killing me” he suddenly breathes exhaustedly, causing both you and Namjoon to laugh and you’re wincing for nearly suffocating the man.

Shifting, you move away from him and as Namjoon notices, he looks over just to see Hoseok wrap his arms around you, a surprising pout coming on his face. “No, stay with me.” He mumbles, pressing you into him and when you smile, opening your eyes to meet Namjoon’s, It instantly goes away- your stomaching curling with distaste from your deeds.

_Why?_ Namjoon yells inwardly towards himself from your reaction, staring you deeply in your saddened eyes. There's a wave of instant regret falling over him...Wondering why he’d allow himself to get involved with the couple, giving into his own desires that would only end up hurting someone in the end and that someone was you.

_This was another mistake._

* * *

Namjoon had suddenly excused himself.

As if being doused with a bucket of ice cold water, you think back to the flustered man who all but quickly fixed himself the second his reality of having a threesome had hit him. _Or maybe it was something else?_ A part of you, the one that immediately felt guilty for allowing the altercation to take place had thought this once he’d muttered something about checking on his friends and needing to get back down to the party- just to leave you and hoseok in stunned silence.

You didn’t understand the emotions inside of you at first. The mixed atmosphere of content and slight awkwardness falling over you and Hoseok as you both prepared yourselves afterwards as well. While your husband seemed taken back, he was still managing to keep his bubbly persona, doing his best to keep up with the sudden decrease of adrenaline from trying something new with you and Joon and as you noticed this, you yourself were fine with his way of coping. Hoseok was happy...and he loved the way you both were able to celebrate your anniversary. Which in turn, made you feel satisfied enough to not bring up the inner turmoil of your missing friend and instead opted into letting him think that everything was settled, Just so he wouldn’t worry.

Not long afterwards did you both chat for a bit and it was safe to say that the moments following were nothing but complete fluff and filled with adoring words while you spoke about the four years of being married to each other. But it only lasted for so long, before your husband had announced that he too would need to leave and finish up on some of his tasks, while he was sure the boat would be arriving back to the landing dock soon. You would let him go, assuring the radiating man that you would simply just walk around and explore until he was ready, which brings you to the current situation…

_Walking around aimlessly and overthinking your mistake for taking advantage of Namjoon._

Long after the tiring sex from earlier, the boat was able to fully make it’s course around the charter and most of the guests have long since departed- leaving you, your husband, and the staff the only individuals to be present in the area. You yawn wearily, while enjoying the late night breeze as you walk out and down a path on the second level of the boat. Quite frankly, you were spending most of your time, wondering where the Social therapist had gone and why he didn’t bother to properly say goodbye.

_Was he angry? Hurt? Feeling thoroughly satisfied from the passionate sex?...Was he feeling just as guilty as you do?_

That's the only questions that seemed to plague your mind while you were still strutting around, wondering when you would ever get the chance to speak to him again if he already left-

“You’re still here.” You nearly choke, rounding a short corner towards the back of the boat to find a familiar figure leaning over the railing in front of them.

Namjoon, looks down from the high view of the empty upper deck, turning when he hears your soft voice from behind him. the light glows from the moon shining gracefully on his features and you smile in return from the way he’d seemed to be lost in the dark abyss of the waves- starry eyes finding yours as you cautiously walk up to him.

Namjoon quickly looks as if he wanted to throw himself overboard, the darkness of the night, blocking you from noticing the pink tinge connecting on his face.

You smile sweetly up at him. Walking up fast enough to have you standing beside him in a matter of a few seconds. You lean with your back over the railing, facing the opposite way and turning back to look out into the dark Navy water. You’re pressing your hands together nervously- taking a moment to let Namjoon get back settled in his own position- his own gaze going anywhere but near you.

A small moment goes by before you’re caving to your own anxiousness. “So…” you start, catching his attention “Want to talk about why you freaked out on me and Hoseok back there?” You question slowly, your heart racing in its chest when he frowns deeply- swallowing so hard, you could easily see his Adam apple bobbing with the action.

Namjoon visibly winces and sighs, a hand coming to run through his drying lavender strands. “Damn, Nothing gets past you does it?” he gives a dry chuckle, taking another deep breath as he pushes the glasses on his nose up again like earlier before. “I just needed to process what happened.”

“I assumed...but you just ran off so fast.” You reply, feeling a bit uneasy. Namjoon listens to your voice as it wavers, a sinking feeling in his stomach that keeps him from looking at you- wondering if maybe he’d made you feel used in any way possible or even if you were starting to feel like he’d crossed a line by getting involved with you two.

“ The truth is...I’m wondering, if maybe I just made another mistake.” He quietly confesses, regret laced in his voice. “You’re both married and fucking hell, its your anniversary- I didn’t even know that until I ran into Tae and Jimin on the way down. You know...they think you cheated on Hoseok with me? and Jimin...He looked so disgusted. It wasn’t until later on when Hoseok had come across them laying into me- that he explained we were all up at the bar having drinks. I just think he knew better than to tell them what we were really up to that whole time.”

You frown listening to Namjoon. He suddenly stands straight, turning your way to finally meet your emotionless gaze, his eyes wide and vulnerable- striking you straight to your heart.“ I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have invaded your space like that and I should’ve turned down the offer. I just- I actually kind of like you. When I thought about that moment being my only chance to ever have you that way, I jumped at it and I want you to know that...I never intended that and I’m not expecting anything after this, I know you love Hoseok, he’s an amazing man...you both are a beautiful couple and I would never want to come between that.”

Once Namjoon finishes his rant, you’re left there speechless after hearing all his inner thoughts. It was baffling, hearing him take all the blame and immediately thinking that he’d actually been the one to take advantage of you, when you had been thinking it was the other way around. Namjoon had never had a relationship and so he could never grasp or even come to the thought that there's a chance you and Hoseok had both consented to this together. Which would soon come to his shock, that you did.

You suddenly scoff, blinking your eyes rapidly after processing all of it- understanding the lack of communication and mixed feelings. “ Namjoon…” You’re calling his name softly, carefully “It’s funny, because I thought maybe I was the one who overstepped.” Namjoon goes to disagree, but you hold your hand up to stop him “ When you left, I thought Hoseok and I had messed up...but mostly me. I knew about your past with Jimin and how that affected you, but still I selfishly allowed you to give into your desire- knowing that it was a possibility you would get hurt again. I know you like me, it wasn’t hard to miss and honestly I kind of like you too. In- fact I have no doubt that if I wasn’t married to hoseok… this probably would go a lot farther than just being each other’s company for a day and Hearing what you said just now, puts everything into perspective...We both acted recklessly and we already see our errors in that, but there is absolutely nothing wrong with three adults finding themselves in an **_entanglement_** that clearly, they all wanted to be in.”

You step forward, turning to face him as the stress slowly dissipates from his expression. His frown releases, a small smile coming on instead when you reach for his hands to hold between you, a friendly aura radiating from you in spite of the angered one he’d been expecting you to have. “And despite what you think...Hoseok absolutely loved this anniversary, also you have to know we both agreed to this before it happened. So...when you’re done sulking around about making us uncomfortable… I’d like to mutually agree that we clearly read this situation wrong and I would also like to have another dance with you before Hoseok tries to convince me to stay on this boat for another three hours, until he leaves.”

You both laugh and this time Namjoon is the one to follow you- grinning ear to ear when you’re wrapping your arms around him and him, vice versa. You’re a bit more spaced out than you were earlier, but still close enough to feel the heat radiating off of his skin and onto yours. Those butterflies were much more tame and still present, a wave of content washing over you as the sound of the evening’s waves collided with one another.

You giggle, the tall man twirling you even while there is no rhythm to step to or a melodic sound filling your silence as he dips you down and brings you back up to him. Instead, you allow him to have this time, spending the rest of your next spare moments swaying away with the new friend you’d come to know as Kim Namjoon. 


End file.
